Sueños en Paralelo
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry había muerto hacia seis meses.


**N/A:** Vengo acá con otro One-Shot angustioso porque amo torturarlas. De verdad. Ojala les guste.

 ***** El One-Shot transcurre durante el final de temporada de The Flash y el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada. Seria algo así como mi versión de los hechos con toques OliBarry.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Arrow y The Flash me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC Comic's.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Sueños en Paralelo.**

* * *

Oliver no se extraña cuando, al despertar durante las mañanas, siente sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas.

Ya no le da tanta importancia, ha pesar de que Felicity insistiera en que debía hablarlo con alguien o su situación podría ponerse peor ¿Como seria eso posible? Él no quería ver a nadie y hablarlo tampoco, menos sentarse frente a un desconocido que por tener un titulo en psicología se creía en el derecho de escuchar sus problemas íntimos y solucionarselos con palabras vacías y sin sentimientos en menos de unas horas. Eso no ayudaría en su vida ni en su duelo, ese que se ha extendido más de lo que creyeron que duraría los demás. Oliver hace oídos sordos y se limita a ignorarlos, así como pretende ignorar al dolor. Creyendo que es lo mejor a pesar de que lo rompe lentamente por dentro.

La primavera se encuentra calurosa y eso Oliver lo odia, prefiere el frió. Así que, de mala gana, se levanta de su pequeña cama, porque la grande king size ha pedido que la quemaran o lo acabaría haciendo él en un arrebato de locura, y se viste ligero no sin antes limpiarse el rostro eliminando cualquier evidencia que hiciera a Felicity verle con lastima. Arregla su cabello y en pocos segundos esta listo, saliendo de la habitación y rezando a porque algún estúpido se diera por atacar la ciudad así Arrow podría mantenerse ocupado y con la mente muy lejos de Central City y los _recuerdos._ A pesar de que estos le atacasen luego en la noche donde nadie puede protegerle.

La Mansión Queen en total silencio le abruma y ahoga. Thea hace tiempo se había marchado a vivir junto a Roy, aunque Oliver cree que ambos volverán en pocos días para comenzar a vivir con él y tener otros dos pares de ojos vigilando que no hiciera una locura. Tampoco es como si el arquero quisiera hacerla en verdad, aunque ganas no le faltan.

Llega a paso lento hasta la cocina, donde el olor a café recién hecho le da la bienvenida sin mucha gracia. Todo demasiado deprimente, a su decir. Para el desayuno ya no hay música latinoamericana sonando en la radio, tampoco hay huevos revueltos ni cereal con leche siendo acompañados por el zumo de naranja. Los panqueques con miel dejaron de hacerse y el equipo de música queda olvidada en alguna parte de la sala, bien escondida de los demás. Oliver prefiere que nadie mas la use.

Felicity esta sobre la mesada limpia y brillante, con un codo sobre ella y su mano extendida sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios y sueltos, algo mojados por estar duchada hace pocos minutos, se escurren entre los dedos pálidos, enredándose entre ellos. Esta con la vista fija en un periódico que Oliver a penas le da un vistazo cuando rápidamente es la mujer quien lo aparta de su enfoque. Doblándolo por la mitad y escondiéndolo en su regazo.

Oliver se acerca a ella, toma una taza al azar y se proporciona hasta arriba de café caliente. Toma una silla que hace ruido en la cocina de manera irritante y se sienta mientras extiende la mano frente a ella, exigiéndole sin decir nada.

Ante la orden silenciosa, Felicity se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Tanta, que por un momento el rubio cree que se va hacer sangrar, pero antes de que suceda, ella se rinde ante su mirada y le entrega el periódico arrugado.

En su portada salia el Alcande de Central City, anunciando el Día de Flash para recordar al héroe que había dado su vida para salvarlos a todos de un agujero negro que invadió sus cielos. Oliver lee estoico el anunciado y deja a un lado el periódico, bebe del café y finge no notar la mirada de su compañera sobre él.

 _Hoy se cumplía seis meses desde la muerte de Barry._

Oliver no estaba de ánimos, a decir verdad ni siquiera había querido salir de su cama, tal y como lo había hecho las veces anteriores en la cual llegaba esa fecha. Pero ya estaba harto de ser el centro de atención de todos, como si no pudiera valerse de por si mismo; cosa que tal vez sea verdad aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

Iris y Joe habían salido adelante a pesar de que no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de los dos después del funeral aquel soleado viernes. _A pesar de no haber un cuerpo al cual enterrar._

Iris nunca había dejado de lado su trabajo, siguió en el Picture News dando encabezados hablando de lo heroico que Flash había sido. Siempre procurando que nadie olvidara lo que había hecho. Oliver no podía evitar admirarla a pesar de que su relación no había sido demasiado buena al principio de anunciar ser la pareja del castaño. Era una gran mujer, una fuerte y determinada. Ella había perdido a Eddie y a Barry el mismo día, a los dos los había visto morir y aun así tenia la fortaleza de seguir su vida.

Joe había tardado más tiempo en volver a su trabajo, no pudiendo ser como su hija. Nadie le culpaba. Él había sido quien crió a Barry, era su hijo bajo los ojos de cualquiera y el verlo morir salvando cientos de vidas lo había roto de todas las maneras posibles. No sin olvidar de que también perdió a Eddie, a su compañero y tampoco había podido hacer nada.

Caitlin también era un tema aparte. Perdió a su esposo y a su mejor amigo, y para alejarse del dolor había tomado la decisión de marcharse de Central City para siempre.

Del Team Flash solo había quedado con vida, _y quien no se había marchado,_ fue Cisco. Que se mostró arisco a la idea de abandonar S.T.A.R Labs luego de todo lo sucedido.

Oliver quería creer que a Cisco le gustaba sufrir. Porque ¿Quien seguiría estando en el lugar donde habías sido feliz y del cual ya no quedaba nada? Barry, Ronnie y Stein habían muerto. Caitlin se había marchado para no volver y Joe se centro solo en su trabajo y su hija. Team Flash ya no existía.

-Iré al cementerio a dejar flores al caer la tarde. Thea también ira... -le informa Felicity, animándose a romper el silencio- Tal vez...

-Estaré ocupado -corta Oliver con cierta rudeza.

Deja el café a medio terminar en la mesa y sale de la cocina a pasos rápidos para evitar que ella le siguiera hablando de algo que prefería ignorar, por muy cobarde que eso fuera. Felicity parpadea varias veces intentando no llorar por Oliver quien aun se niega a visitar la tumba de Barry, aunque no puede culparlo. Él ya le había dejado en claro porque no visitaba Central City ni aun en el aniversario de la muerte de su novio.

" _Él no esta allí, Felicity. Barry no esta bajo tierra y no puedo simplemente ir a visitar una tumba vacía"_

Y a pesar de las fuertes palabras, lo que había herido a la mujer no había sido la rota voz con la que lo dijo, sino habían sido las gruesas lagrimas que habían recorrido el rostro de Oliver Queen cuando acepto el hecho de que Barry ya no estaba y que no había quedado nada de él en este mundo, ni siquiera un cuerpo del cual despedirse.

* * *

Oliver cae de espalda sobre la dura lona. Las gotas de sudor le empapan el cuerpo y su tórax le duele al querer tomar mas aire de lo que es capaz.

Sus nudillos ensangrentados ensucian su pantalón blanco y el suelo que ni siquiera esta meramente limpio, no le da importancia a pesar de que su hermana estuviera mirándole desde la otra punta de la habitación con ira y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sabe que va a reclamarle el no haber ido a visitar la tumba de Barry, pasando el día de su muerte como uno mas del calendario. No le importa lo que piensa de él, dejo de importarle las palabras luego del accidente de la Isla. Desde que las muertes parecían acumularse en su espalda y los cadáveres sumarse a sus pies como si fueran naipes tirados por el viento.

¿Porque no podían dejarle tranquilo? Ya demasiadas tumbas tenia marcadas en el calendario como para tener que soportar que viniera alguien mas a recordarselas, como si Oliver no las tuviera presente.

 _Su padre._

 _Tommy._

 _Sara._

 _Shado._

 _Su madre._

 _Barry._

A todos los había perdido. A todos los tenia marcados en un calendario escondido en su habitación, para tener siempre presente lo débil que era. Lo poco que había hecho para protegerlos y el dolor que le invadía al no tenerlos allí. Era un recordatorio, uno que de tenerlos a ellos allí presente lo amonestarían por lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

Sobretodo Shado y Barry, quienes siempre habían tratado de guiarlo por otro camino.

 _Los extrañaba._

No había ni un solo día en que no pensara en ellos y prefería recordarlos cuando estaban vivos, alegres y a su lado, y no cuando metían sus cuerpos en un cajón bajo tierra.

* * *

Todas las noches, y sin excepción, soñaba con Barry.

Lo soñaba con vida, ambos viviendo en una ciudad diferente y juntos a pesar de que por momentos todo se volvía extraño. De igual manera, prefería quedarse allí, no despertar. Aunque al final, siempre era el mismo Barry quien lo obligaba a volver al mundo real y enfrentarse a su ausencia. Solo en contadas ocasiones habían sido las que Oliver deseo nunca desapestar de aquellos sueños donde tenia a su mocoso con él. Donde estaba vivo y seguían teniendo la vida que se imaginaron.

Lastima que solo eran eso: Sueños.

* * *

 _La estación de tren es siempre la misma: Elevada por sobre la calle como las había en Nueva York aunque esta estaba mejor cuidada, techada a lo largo y con banquetas incomodas separadas en cuatro asientos. No sabe como fue que llego allí en un primer momento pero lo olvida rápidamente al ver al tren acercarse al anden, sonando su bocina anunciando la ultima estación._

 _Oliver espera ansioso a que el tren se detenga por fin, se levanta de la silla dura pegada al suelo y busca con su mirada al chico cuando las puertas se abren. Un tumulto de gente baja y se comienza a esparcir hacia las salidas mas cercanas, con murmullos bajos y una que otras corridas por no haber llegado a tiempo a quien sabe donde. Cuando sus ojos lo divisan -imposible no hacerlo cuando él llevaba puesto aquel sweater rojo debido a la brisa fría- una gran sonrisa le adorna la cara, alzando sus mejillas, y se acerca para ser recibido en un tibio abrazo que es correspondido con las mismas ganas. Con el mismo dulce entusiasmo._

 _-Hola, Oliver._

 _El rubio se toma un largo tiempo en respirar de sus cabellos castaños, le pega a su cuerpo y pasea una mano por sobre su espalda en una larga caricia que desearía fuese eterna._

 _-Hola, Barry -susurra antes de separarse y darle un beso casto sobre sus labios fríos debido al clima- Creí que llegarías mas temprano, estuve esperando por ti mas de quince minutos._

 _-Lo se, no es mi culpa. El maquinista se retraso al llegar a City Bell -le informa el menor con cierto cansancio- Para mi tampoco fue demasiado gracioso, esto... -dijo mientras alzaba su mochila negra y volvía apoyarla sobre su hombro derecho-... No es tan liviano como parece, pfff -se queja, a lo que Oliver resopla con fingido fastidio._

 _-No, Barry, lo que sucede es que te quejas como niña -se burla Oliver para luego arrebatarle la mochila a su novio ignorando el "hey" que este soltó ofendido- Ni siquiera pesa tanto._

 _-Ya..._

 _Barry le empuja con su hombro en son de juego, a lo que Oliver se lo devuelve para después tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos. El castaño sonríe bajito, casi con timidez y el mayor le besa en la sien con cariño. Ambos caminan hacia las escaleras donde las bajan a pesar de las quejas de Barry, quien cree que es mejor soltarse para evitar una fea caída, y se aproximan a la calle donde al menor le gustaría solo poder llegar a destino corriendo como solía hacerlo. "Yo no tengo super velocidad, Barry. Así que caminas, quieras o no", es lo que le rebate el arquero._

 _Las calles están casi vacías, a lo que Oliver se extraña. Nunca antes la ciudad había estado tan desierta desde que llego allí la primera vez._

 _-¿Donde esta todo el mundo? -pregunta sin darse cuenta._

 _-El Alcalde hará uno de sus típicos discursos. Creo que es algo relacionado con la nueva fabrica industrial o algo así, no tuve tiempo de ponerme a investigar, todos irán._

 _-Menos tu -le nota Oliver._

 _-Tengo algo mejor que hacer -le contesta Barry, apretando su mano._

 _Oliver sonríe y vuelve a besarlo, siendo apenas correspondido._

 _Las siguientes horas, o ha lo que Oliver cree que son "horas", se la pasan juntos. Hablando de lo que el menor ha estado haciendo y su proyecto del "Agujero de Gusano" que una vez escucho hablar de Wells, el como le es difícil no utilizar sus poderes aunque quiera y como esta empezando hacer amistad con Irene, la cajera del Big Burger novata. Oliver, al contrario, no le dice mucho de sus actividades mas haya de la tarea que hace Arrow por controlar todo en Starling City junto a la poca ayuda que comienza a recibir de Diggle; en como a veces quiere tomarse un descanso de Roy y Thea que van a volverlo loco si siguen discutiendo tanto y como su relación con Laurel parece estar yendole mejor en este ultimo tiempo gracias a la intervención de Lyla y la pequeña Sara. No hablan de nada mas y para ellos esta bien, la compañía del otro siempre les fue suficiente._

 _El aura de paz que rodea a Barry le calma, haciéndole sonreír inevitablemente._

 _-Quisiera quedarme -suelta Oliver de pronto, sobresaltando a su pareja._

 _Barry voltea a verlo con infinita tristeza y suelta su mano, Oliver quiere volver a tomársela pero el velocista rechaza su contacto y se posa frente a él ¿Desde cuando el su mocoso se había vuelto tan alto?_

 _-Sabes que no puedes dormir para siempre, Oliver. Tu no perteneces aquí y lo sabes, no quiero volver a discutir esto contigo otra vez -le aclara el castaño, posando sus manos en los hombros del mayor para darle mas peso a sus palabras._

 _-Yo tampoco quiero volver a discutirlo -dice mientras atrapa a su mocoso en un poderoso abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico- Pero te necesito conmigo, por favor._

 _-No, Oliver._

 _-Por favor._

 _-Despierta -susurra Barry, acunando su cabeza en su hombro mientras pasea la yema de sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo del rubio._

 _-No quiero -gruñe mientras se aferra fuerte al meta-humano._

 _-Oliver, despierta._

 _Despierta... Despierta... Despierta..._

* * *

Una luz le golpea justo en el rostro, haciendo salir una queja de entre sus labios. La ventana en su habitación había sido abierta y el viento mecía las cortinas verdes dejando que la luz del sol se colara por ellas ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado dormido? Seguramente era pasado el mediodía.

Thea, a un lado de su cama, lo observa estoica y finge no ver la mueca de depresión de su hermano cuando comprende que esta despierto. Entiende que la muerte de su novio fue duro y lo destruyo mas de lo que estaba, la muerte de Barry fue la gota que colmo su vaso y lo entiende. Ella también había perdido a mucha gente, a seres queridos que no tuvo la oportunidad ni siquiera de despedirse apropiadamente, pero seguía allí y lo ultimo que quería era perder a su Ollie. Él era lo poco que le quedaba y debía velar por su seguridad, a pesar de que Oliver quisiera alejarla a ella y a todos. No entendiendo que solo querían verlo con bien, a pesar de todo.

-Volviste a soñar con Barry ¿Verdad? -pregunta ella a pesar de que su hermano nunca responde.

Oliver no hace asomo ni siquiera de querer verla y es Thea quien al final se sienta sobre el borde de la cama, a su lado. Posa una mano sobre la muñeca del vigilante y sonríe al ver que él no rechaza el contacto como lo había estado haciendo anteriormente, como lo había estado haciendo todas las veces que se despertaba encontrando el lado opuesto de su cama vació, _notando la ausencia del castaño_. Aclara su garganta para llamar su atención y susurra mientras pasea su pulgar sobre la piel tibia de su hermano.

-Cisco llamo, quiere que vayas a verlo a los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. -le informa y prosigue antes de poder escuchar una negativa- Se que no tenias planeado volver a Central City tan pronto, ni siquiera pensar la posibilidad de volver pero... Ollie, parecía importante y creo que deberías ir a ver que sucede. No puedes ignorar todo lo que provenga de allí, se que fue doloroso pero comprende que es hora de avanzar. No estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora, ya. Pero al menos da ese paso, ve con Cisco y pregunta que ocurre. Solo te pido que lo intentes, si no estas listo Felicity ira por ti...

Thea se inclina sobre la cama y besa la frente de Oliver, se separa lentamente y le sonríe antes de levantarse y abandonar la habitación.

La respiración de Oliver va a destiempo y debe llevar una mano a su rostro para ocultarse.

No quería volver a Central City, no le traía gratos recuerdos. Mucho menos S.T.A.R. Labs, donde fue allí que comenzó toda aquella locura donde fue feliz y donde finalizo todo. No intenta negar que le trae curiosidad lo que Cisco tiene que informarle y entiende que debe ser importante como para requerirle allí. Desde la muerte de Flash y Firestorm, incluida la huida de Caitlin, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse al otro mediante nada. Ni siquiera se habían acercado el día del funeral donde el moreno encontró protección entre los brazos de Lisa y él trataba de no derrumbarse a pesar de lo mucho que deseo hacerlo.

¿Que querría Cisco?

Anoche volvió a soñar con Barry. Lo soñó con bien, feliz y vivo. Soñó esperarlo otra vez en la estación de tren y donde ambos nuevamente volvían a caminar por la ciudad, como si nunca nada malo hubiese sucedido. Claro, hasta que Barry le ordeno despertar y él se encontró nuevamente solo. Una parte de él, la masoquista, se alegra de aun al menos tenerlo presente en su mente, de soñarlo con su vitalidad y su adorable sonrisa. La otra, la racional y coherente, le reprocha por eso. No podía seguir de aquella manera, hiriéndose al despertar y saber como cambio su vida. Recordado como aquel agujero negro se trago lo que mas había amado, dejandole solo.

Recordando como Barry se fue para no volver jamas.

Oliver resopla y refriega la yema de sus dedos sobre sus ojos para eliminar la picazón. Se levanta sintiéndose acalorado y se viste formalmente. Hoy tendría un día ocupado.

Sale rumbo nuevamente a la cocina, tiene pensado comer algo aunque no tenga hambre precisamente. Al llegar, es recibido por su hermana, Roy y Felicity quienes charlan sobre el Capitán Boomerang. Siente en su nuca la mirada de todos ellos cuando les da la espalda, pero los ignora. Se sirve café en una taza blanca y un plato donde reposa un sándwich de pavo y mayonesa. No se sienta junto a los demás y come a un lado de la nevera, junto al microondas. Casi siente incomodad al estar allí, bajo la vista de todos a esperar seguramente ha que fuese él en dar el siguiente paso. Cosa que no ocurre aunque al vigilante tampoco le importa demasiado, teme a que si dice algo, fuera una estupidez que pudiese herir a los demás por su temperamento inestable desde a _quel_ _día_. Por eso, se mantiene serio y solo espera.

-Oliver... -dice Roy, rompiendo el silencio y apuntándolo con su dedo, extrañado- ¿A donde vas? La junta con Industrias Wayne no es hasta mañana -le recuerda.

 _Había_ _olvidado aquella junta._

El vigilante se tarda tres minutos en responder, donde el otro lo ve tragar tranquilamente su comida siendo ayudada por el caliente café negro. Aclara su garganta y prosigue sin muchos ánimos.

-No espero a Wayne hoy, eso ya lo sabia, iré a S.T.A.R Labs a ver que quiere Cisco de mi -responde, oyendo claramente los jadeos de Roy y Felicity.

-¡Oliver ¿Eso es verdad?! -pregunta la rubia, temiendo acercarse a él.

-Si -responde seco, dejando su desayuno a medio terminar y abandonando la cocina. No quiere que se alegren por él, no lo necesita.

Si nota la sonrisa orgullosa de su hermana, Oliver fingirá que nunca existió.

* * *

El viaje desde su auto hasta Central City se le hace torturador y horrible en partes, obligandole varias veces a aparcarse a un lado de la carretera para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para dejar de sentir aquel mareo que amenazaba con extrellarle contra el siguiente árbol que cruzara. _No fue buena idea, no fue buena idea. No estaba listo._ Era lo que se repetía en su mente, temblandole las manos y sintiendo aquel nudo en su garganta. _No debió volver,_ se decía mientras observaba el cartel gigante que le daba la bienvenida a Central City con tonos luminosos para llamar la atención de los turistas. Era irónico, porque ahora él ya no venia para nada luminoso aquel lugar.

Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, ya fue lo suficientemente cobarde como para darle la espalda a aquella ciudad hermana. Debía enfrentarlo, por muy doloroso que eso fuera. Daba igual los seis meses de luto en los que se había impuesto, de la muerte de su padre habían pasado años y tampoco llego a superarlo. La muerte de Barry quedaría en su espalda, en su piel y mente por muchos años. De eso no había duda. Pero si pudo dejar a su familia atrás, por mucho que le doliera, también debía dejar a su mocoso junto a ellos. En esa esquina apartada de su mente que muy pocas veces visitaba por lo doloroso que era. Si quería avanzar, debía dejar el recuerdo de Barry atrás.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire, Oliver volvió a arrancar su auto y avanzo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Tratando de evitar ciertos lugares que le recordaban a _él._

No tardo demasiado hasta llegar a los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., donde quedo en su entrada mas tiempo de lo que creyó al principio. Adentro nada había cambiado excepto aquel salón apartado y donde ya no había nadie. Las computadoras, las maquinas y el _traje_ de Flash en la vitrina estaban intactos, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese avanzado para ellos. Oliver sintió la nostalgia recorrerlo, pero se deshizo de ella tan rápido como le fue capaz.

-Oliver... -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El arquero se giro sobre si mismo, encontrándose con Cisco y Joe al pie de la puerta de entrada. Se veían algo sorprendidos de verlo pero no los culpa. Él tampoco hizo demasiado por querer acercarse a ellos en estos últimos seis meses.

Joe se veía cansado, como si de pronto le hubiesen caído años encima en un solo golpe. Como si pertenecer a las fuerzas policíacas no hubiese sido nada y de pronto toda la responsabilidad recaía en él, que en partes pudiese ser verdad. Después de que el Velocista Escarlata cayera en acción, debía ser la misma policía de Central quien se encargara de los Meta-Humanos con malas intensiones. Había oído que se había creado una división especial para ello y que era el mismo West el encargado de manejarlo. De prevenir las amenazas que antes estaban fuera de su alcanza debido al Team Flash. Cisco tampoco estaba mejor, no lucia alegre como en sus recuerdos y no se acerco a él rápidamente para saludarle como siempre había hecho. Incluso lucia mas callado, tranquilo. Tal vez el quedarse solo lo cambio mas de lo que había creído y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, después de todo él también se alejo sin importarle nadie mas. Sin recordarse que había muchos mas ademas de él que sufría por la perdida de Allen.

-Hola -saluda, mas seco de lo que le agrado- Vine tan pronto como pude.

Cisco asintió sin decirle nada y camino hasta un armario plateado con estampillas de Marvel pegado en él, reviso entre sus cajones llenos de papeles y saco un pendrive que se los mostró en alto. Joe a su lado se cruzo de brazos, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto el detective, demostrándole a Oliver que él tampoco sabia nada sobre la reunión.

El moreno sonríe y juega con el aparto entre sus dedos.

-Esto... -dice mientras alza el pendrive para que ellos lo observen mejor- Es por que tanto lucho Barry -al mencionar al difunto castaño, tanto Oliver como Joe se tensan, a pesar de que el detective no finge no tener sentimientos de dolor- Este es el testamento de Wells ¡Bah! Eobard y... -Cisco se frena a si mismo y camina hasta Joe donde le hace entrega de este- Quiero que lo vean, ambos. Es importante.

Joe juega con el pendrive y asiente, volteando a verlo.

Oliver siente su garganta seca, aun así sigue los pasos del detective cuando este pasa a la habitación continua. Ambos bajo la atenta mirada de Cisco.

* * *

 _El arquero de traje verde siente que no puede esperar mas._

 _La llegada del tren se le hace eterna y espera ansioso a por distinguir al castaño entre el montón de gente que baja al anden. Recorre con la mirada cada punto y extremo hasta que lo divisa, caminando tranquilamente hasta donde él le espera. Oliver sale a su encuentro y lo apresa entre sus brazos, feliz de por fin volver a verse. El altavoz de la estación anuncia la partida del tren pero ninguno hace caso. Barry le devuelve el abrazo con sorpresa y sonríe cuando siente al rubio besarle la sien repetidas veces._

 _-¡Wow! Creo que alguien esta feliz de verme... -dice el velocista entre risas._

 _-Tengo algo que decirte -le hace anuncio sin despegarse del otro._

 _-Jaja ¿Que sucede, Oliver? Estas mas cariñoso que de costumbre... -le hace saber, aunque en realidad no se queja._

 _Oliver le observa con una sonrisa, le toma de las mejillas y le besa lento y pausado. Tomándose su tiempo de sentir sus labios, pasea sus manos a los costados del cuerpo del menor y da castos besos antes de separarse totalmente._

 _-Tu padre, Barry... Quedo libre, ya no esta en la cárcel -le avisa y siente al chico tensarse._

 _-¿Qu... que? -pregunta, entre incrédulo y asustado._

 _-Al morir Eobard, o Wells, dejo un testamento a tu nombre... -le dice Oliver, sin mencionar que al estar Barry también muerto, este testamento paso a manos de Cisco- En él declara ser el asesino de tu madre, que fue el culpable y la justicia se encargo de tomarlo como evidencia. El juez lo sentencio y liberaron a tu padre. Ahora es un hombre libre..._

 _Un hombre libre que había perdido a su familia, a su esposa y luego a su hijo de manera cruel_ _. Pero aquello no parece importarle a Barry, quien solloza bajito sobre el hombro de Oliver, apretándose a él con fuerzas renovadas. Diciendo lo feliz que esta por su padre, por lo que habían conseguido a pesar del tiempo y lo mucho que le gustaría verlo al menos una vez mas._

 _Ante tal declaración, Oliver no puede evitar sentir su corazón apretarle dolorosamente._

 _Henry estaba libre al fin, y Barry no podría, ni ahora ni nunca, ser parte de ello._

* * *

 _La distancia distorsiona, crea una ilusión. Pero de cerca, se ve el detalle, lo real._ Sino díganselo a Oliver, que a pesar del tiempo no puede curarse a si mismo. Lo mismo que noto cuando liberaron al padre de Barry aquella mañana donde solo pudo ser testigo desde la distancia, no teniendo el valor de ver de cerca a aquel hombre dañado tanto como él. Joe, a diferencia de ellos, se mostraba mas valiente cuando recoge a Henry cabizbajo y Oliver no pudo evitar envidiarle. Queriendo poder alzar el mentón, cerrar los ojos y sonreirle al mañana a pesar de no ver el sol. Así como lo hicieron ellos, los West que a pesar de haber perdido a un importante miembro de su familia, ellos seguían allí; luchando por los que aun estaban. _Se aprende a soportar el dolor de estar lejos._ Sabiendo que habrá un mañana es que podremos vencer a la muerte y sentirnos vivos.

Las cosas que nos hacen sentir realmente vivos son las cosas que vencen a la muerte, las que perduran en el tiempo.

 _A la distancia, hay recuerdos... y uno recuerda el eco feliz de lo que fue._

 _De cerca, se ven las imperfecciones._

Es lunes cuando Oliver se anima, por fin, a pisar la casa de los West. El calor parece perdurar y el hombre se queja por lo bajo, con fastidio al sentir sus manos húmedas. En su brazo derecho, dentro de una delicada bolsita, se encuentra aquella foto que Barry le hizo entrega una vez y al cual jamas llego a devolvérselo. Estaba allí para entregársela a quien mas lo merecía, Henry Allen. Joe es quien le abre minutos después de haber tocado a la puerta, no se sorprende esta vez de verlo allí y le deja pasar. La casa se veía distinta, la habían cambiado, sin dudas.

Se hace paso hasta la sala donde estaba aquel hombre de mirada triste y botella de whisky en mano. El padre de Barry le da la espalda, perdido en sus pensamientos... O en sus recuerdos.

-Señor Allen -lo llama, Henry se toma verdaderamente su tiempo en girar a verlo.

-¿Si? -responde sin mucho animo.

-Soy Oliver Queen, vine a traerle esto de Barry -dice mientras le hace entrega de la pequeña bolsa acartonada roja.

Henry duda en tomarla, con la mirada perdida al oír el nombre de su hijo en labios de aquel hombre. Sabe quien es, lo ha oído de la televisión, la radio y el periódico, pero no tenia conocimiento de que fuese amigo de Barry. Tampoco recuerda el haberlo escuchado mencionar _¿Cuando falla la memoria, que es lo que falla?_ Joe se acerca a ellos y posa una mano sobre el hombro de Oliver, con confianza y familiaridad. El arquero hace lo posible de no mostrarse débil ante la muestra de afecto por parte del detective.

-Has oído hablar de él, Henry ¿Recuerdas? Barry había mencionado a su pareja en una de sus visitas hace tiempo. Pues, aquí lo tienes... -los presenta.

El padre de Barry abre sus ojos impresionado ¿Oliver Queen? _¿Enserio, Barry?_ Su hijo si que había apuntado alto cuando decidió a por fin superar su enamoramiento por Iris y dar ese paso con alguien mas, con alguien que le quisiera como verdaderamente se merecía. Barry le había contado tanto de esa persona que lo hacia sentirse especial, de lo enamorado que le hacia sentir y lo alegre que era al sentirse correspondido por quien le creyó un imposible. Un nuevo amor platónico que se convirtió en verdadero cuando por fin se declaro hacia tiempo, durante una noche protegiendo la ciudad como Flash. El hombre sonrió afectuoso, dejo de lado su vaso pequeño vació y camino los pocos pasos que los separaban del millonario y lo abrazo. Si sintió a Oliver tensarse no le importo.

-Que bueno el conocerte al fin -declara mientras se separa de él y palmea su hombro.

Oliver quiere decirle lo mismo, aclararle también que esta feliz de conocer al padre de quien había sido su pareja. Pero no puede. Tan solo se limita a asentir y entregarle el presente al hombre de mirada cansada. Henry lo toma entre sus manos ligeramente mas temblorosas y saca su contenido. Las lagrimas no se tardan en aparecer y de pronto Allen, el único que quedaba, se encuentra llorando sobre la fotografía que tan celosamente Barry había cuidado y que le había entregado a Oliver para que la cuidase tanto como él lo había hecho.

 _Nora, Barry y Henry_ sonríen ante la cámara, inmortalizando para siempre aquel feliz día en el parque de diversiones.

* * *

 _La vida es una rueda, gira con ella._ Le había dicho una mañana Barry, despertando entre sus brazos luego de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior.

En aquel momento Oliver no había entendido su referencia, ahora cree hacerlo cuando mira a su ciudad como Arrow desde la punta de un edificio. Podemos convertir la tragedia en una comedia o un melodrama, eso es una elección. Uno elige como contarse la historia, como quiere que suene. Y Oliver había estado escuchando la misma por mucho tiempo, siempre al mismo sonido que solo había sido detenida cuando Barry llego a su vida. Al irse él ¿Cual fue la melodía? Oliver creyó seguir con la misma, ahora entiende que fue otra. Porque no es el mismo hombre.

El pasado era como utilizar un retrovisor; esta bien mirar atrás y ver todo el camino que has recorrido, pero si lo miras demasiado tiempo, no vas a ver lo que hay delante de ti. El tiempo perdura y transforma todo, nos cambia, se quiera o no. Uno cree que maneja el tiempo, hablamos de ganar o perder tiempo, de dejar pasar el tiempo. Pero el tiempo pasa, lo dejemos o no.

Por lo tanto, venia siendo hora de que Oliver dejase marchar a Barry. A su recuerdo de que ha pesar de que fue hermoso, era tiempo de dejarlo atrás.

* * *

 _Nuestro corazón es como un motorcito chiquitito que todo el tiempo busca y busca, busca encontrar a alguien a quien amar. No se cansa nunca, aunque estemos vencidos él siempre busca y busca, porque un corazón necesita amar._ _A veces nos pasamos cincuenta cuadras, equivocamos el camino y el corazoncito sigue ahí, incansable, diciéndonos 'no es por acá', pero no lo escuchamos. Creemos que lo que el corazón busca es alguien que nos ame, pero no, el corazón no es tan egoísta, él solo busca alguien a quien amar._

 _Uno puede estar ciego gran parte del viaje, pero tarde o temprano empieza a ver el camino._ _Uno puede estar perdido, pero buscar el camino ya es parte de encontrarlo. Aunque se gane la desesperanza, aunque se gane el dolor, aunque se crea que es demasiado tarde, se busca en el corazón, se busca en el alma mal herida. En algún lugar fuera de la burbuja habrá alguien a quien amar._

 _Oliver había encontrado al suyo. Había amado a Barry, pero así como lo había amado sabia que no podía condenarlo a estar atrapado en sus recuerdos._

 _-Te amo -susurro sobre sus labios, ambos sentados sobre el muelle de aquel paradero muy parecido al que se encontraba en Central City._

 _-También yo, Oliver... -le respondió el menor con una sonrisa- ¿A que a venido eso?_

 _El arquero se toma su tiempo en responder, inspira hondo y atrapa entre sus dedos la manos del menor quien juega haciéndolos bailar. El rubio se hubiera reído de no ser porque estaba a punto de dejarle ir._

 _-Ya no volveré -le responde serio._

 _-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunta Barry, perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa._

 _Oliver le acaricia con ternura su mejilla._

 _-Ya es tiempo de dejarte ir, no puedo mantenerte por siempre aquí -dice mientras apunta a su cabeza- Ya no puedo encadenarte mas..._

 _Barry traga fuerte y varias lagrimas caen por sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mentón. Oliver besa cada gota salada, bebiendo de ellas mientras acuna a su mocoso._

 _-Aun no... -suplica el menor._

 _Oliver aprieta los ojos con fuerza, tragándose el nudo en su garganta al pasear sus manos por la espalda del velocista. Él tampoco quiere, no desea dejarlo ir, pero debe hacerlo. De lo contrario nunca seria capaz de avanzar._

 _-Barry... -le suplica._

 _-¡No! -gruñe el menor- Escucha, Oliver... Se que es difícil pero necesito que me des tiempo ¿Si? No puedo explicártelo ahora, al menos no yo, nunca tengo el tiempo suficiente por solo ser parte de esto. Pero cuando despiertes, necesito que vayas con Cisco y exígele que te lo explique; todo._

 _-Barry... ¿Que sucede? -pide Oliver, desconcertado._

 _-No puedo, no ahora._

 _-¡Barry!_

 _-Despierta, Oliver._

 _-Espera... -intenta retenerlo, acercarlo a él._

 _Despierta... Despierta... Despierta._

* * *

Oliver despierta sobresaltado en su cama, bañado en sudor y con el corazón latiendole tan rápido que teme a que vaya a salirsele del pecho. Parpadea confundido, recordando su ultima conversación con Barry. Tiene que hablar con Cisco, algo sobre lo que había sucedido y que al parecer el científico había olvidado recordarselo o hacérselo saber.

Abandona la cama, sintiéndose mareado, pero se recompone rápidamente y se viste. Sale de la habitación como perseguido por el diablo, ignorando el griterío de Felicity y su hermana detrás suyo, exigiéndole saber a donde va.

Monta su auto y se encamina hasta Central City. Exigiendo a por respuestas.

* * *

Cuando llega a los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. ignora a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, recorre los pasillos y llega hasta aquel laboratorio apartado donde muy pocos tenían acceso. Allí se encuentra a Cisco trabajando en una computadora con concentración, siendo ayudado por Caitlin quien no la había visto desde hace muchos meses; no se detiene a mirarla ni a ella ni a esas ojeras que los invade a los dos. Se planta con paso firme, imponiendo su figura autoritaria. Ambos se sobresaltan con su repentina aparición pero se recomponen dejando paso a la incredulidad. La pelirroja intenta acercarse a él, luego de pensárselo y de no hacerlo se muerde el labio inferior, y evita mirarlo. Oliver ignora aquello y mira directamente a Cisco.

-Barry me mando a hablar contigo -dice sin rodeo, yendo al grano.

Para su consternación, ninguno de los dos científicos parece asombrarse. Tal vez esperando ha por algo así. Solo se giran para mirarse entre si y mantener un dialogo propio, uno que dura mas de lo que Oliver desearía ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Obviamente había algo que no le habían dicho, algo que estuvieron ocultandole a todos; no solo a él.

-¿Que mierda esta sucediendo? -gruñe furioso, por poco segundos Caitlin parece asustarse por su mirada envenenada- ¿Que es lo que ocultan? -exige saber, caminado hasta ellos.

Cisco le detiene alzando una mano, queriendo que hubiese espacio entre ellos. Si Oliver obedece, es porque busca respuestas y no por querer tenerle en cuenta. Esta furioso y no quiere tener que hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha estado pasando en este ultimo tiempo, seguramente donde ellos estaban al tanto de sus sueños con el mocoso. Aquello le hace respirar fuerte, pero se mantiene en su lugar.

El moreno asiente y mueve sus manos en círculos antes de poder decir algo coherente.

-Mira, si antes no te lo dijimos no fue porque queríamos dejarte de lado ¿Si? Esto era algo que nos superaba, a ambos y no podíamos hacerlo solos. No con algo tan grande como esto que no solo dependía de nosotros -se explica Cisco, mirando de lado a su compañera- No sabíamos con que estábamos tratando y sin Barry y Stein con nosotros esto tardo mas de lo que esperábamos.

-Las cosas empezaron a mejorar solo hacia dos meses, después de que Joe contratara a Patty y yo volviera... -agrega Caitlin.

-Pero aun así, no podíamos avanzar. Por mucho que tuviéramos de este lado -sigue Cisco.

-Nos estancamos y sin respuestas del otro lado, nada podíamos hacer.

Con cada palabra que ellos soltaban, Oliver entendía menos la situación que trataban de explicarle sin éxito. Y antes de que pudieran salirse por las ramas, los freno a ambos alzando sus manos, llamando la atención y cortando el monologo científico.

-Miren, no entiendo que sucede y ustedes no ayudan demasiado y Cisco, si de verdad no quieres que te golpee, se mas directo.

-Barry esta vivo.

 _Okey, demasiado directo._

-¿Que? -es lo único que pregunta Oliver, sintiendo su mundo dar una vuelta completa desestabilizandolo; obligandole a sostenerse del escritorio frente a él para no tener que caerse.

-Si -le confirma la mujer que pronto esta a su lado, posando una mano con suavidad por su espalda. Tratando de llegarle un poco de alivio.

\- ¿Como lo saben? -pregunta, no creyéndolo del todo. El aire comenzaba a faltarle.

¿Como era posible? ¿Como podía eso suceder? No, estaban jugando. Querían verle la cara de estúpido, querían llenarle de ilusión el corazón para luego destrozarcelo. Porque simplemente no era posible, Barry había muerto hace tiempo; él lo había visto morir siendo tragado por el agujero negro. Flash y Firestorm dieron sus vidas para salvar a su ciudad. Ellos querían engañarle.

-Porque yo soy prueba de ello... -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que no conocía de nadie.

El arquero de Starling City volteo su cuerpo completamente, encontrándose con un hombre que llevaba puesto la ropa de Barry. De cabello rubio y mirada desinteresada. No lo conocía, nunca lo había visto antes.

-Oliver, él es Jay Garrick -lo presento Caitlin.

-Y viene de Tierra-2 -prosiguió Cisco.

-Es allí donde tu pareja fue enviada, Queen -termino el tal Garrick- A mi mundo.

* * *

Barry estaba vivo.

En algún lugar del otro lado del portal que se plantaba frente a él, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el agujero negro de hacia casi siete meses que amenazo con tragarse Central City. Oliver admite que le fue difícil el creerlo, pero cuando fue el mismo Joe quien se lo dijo en la cara, de que el mocoso si estaba con vida en algún otro mundo alterno, le fue inevitable no llorar de alegría. _Nada acabara con nuestro muchacho como un simple agujero negro,_ fue lo que le susurro el detective mientras lo abrazaba sin importarle el verlo soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría.

Sabe que esto le sobrepasa, pero no le importa.

¿Mundos alternos? Eso no era lo mas loco del asunto, según él. Sino la capacidad que tuvieron junto con Barry de comunicarse a través de sueños que, al final, no terminaron siendo solo eso. _Conexiones,_ lo había descrito Cisco. Como si con eso lo explicara todo, y aunque lo hiciera, Oliver no lo comprendería pero esta lo suficientemente tranquilo como para saber que volvería a ver a Barry. De hecho siempre estuvieron viéndose, a través de los sueños paralelos. De lo que los unía.

-¿Listo? -pregunta Jay, a punto de activar el portal que le regresaría a Barry.

Oliver traga el nudo en su garganta, asintió firme y alzo la barbilla, estando completamente listo. Había esperado demasiado por aquel momento.

-Si -respondió seguro.

Luego, simplemente el portal se activo. Lanzando rayos demasiado luminosos de colores azules y blancas, iluminándolo todo a su alrededor como espejismos, obligandole a cerrar sus ojos por la intensidad.

* * *

La habitación esta silenciosa a pesar del grupo de gente que se formo alrededor de las camillas en medio de la sala. Los tres cuerpos recostados seguían durmiendo a pesar de todo, con tanta tranquilidad que quien les viera diría que no han pasado por nada mas que una profunda siesta del cual les cuesta despegarse; y no un viaje dimensional que les duro mas de seis meses. El silencio le es relajante y el ambiente sereno ayuda a no querer abrir los ojos.

Ronnie roncaba a bocados profundos con el hilillo de saliva colgando de su boca semi abierta, Stein no se inmutaba por los sonidos que estaban muy cercanos suyo y Caitlin no despegaba su vista de ellos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desaparecer de donde estaban. Tal y como lo habían hecho con anterioridad, cuando pusieron la vida de muchos inocentes por sobre las suyas propias. Oliver la entiende, él no ha soltado la mano de su pareja desde que Jay los había revisado hacia ocho horas sin encontrarles nada extraño.

Barry duerme profundo, con el pecho subiéndole y bajando a un ritmo lento pero constante. Con el oxigeno escapándose de entre sus labios, que comienzan a tener un poco mas de color y no quedarse con aquel horrible blanco que le daban aspecto de muerto y no de alguien que había estado batallando por volver al mundo que pertenecía.

Sin poder evitarlo, y no queriendo hacerlo, Oliver besa, por primera vez en muchos meses, los labios de Barry. De manera casta, dulce y delicada. Sin la pasión con la que le gustaría poder besarle, como lo haría cuando el castaño abriera sus ojos y se encontrara con los suyos sin tener la necesidad de comunicarse a través de sueños que traspasaban realidades. Cuando pueda ser capaz de abrazarlo y ser correspondido, para saberse de que todo aquello era real. Que no estaba loco y la presencia de Barry allí lo aseguraba, envolviendo su alma de manera cálida; como solo el velocista había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Había llorado su muerte. Ahora lloraba su regreso.

Lo había extrañado tanto, siempre culpándose hasta la saciedad de nunca haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para susurrarle bajito lo que Barry había esperado con ansias por mucho tiempo. Por aquello que antes no había querido decir por cobarde. Ahora nada se interponía, porque estaba allí. Porque era real.

-Te amo... -susurro Oliver, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Barry. Sintiendo su aroma inundarle, embriagándose de ella.

-Y debí pasar seis meses en otro mundo para que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo... -le responde la voz pastosa del menor, sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos- ¿Acaso tiene algo de lógica?

Oliver deja escapar una suave risa. Feliz.

-Si, Barry. La tiene.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo. Finito.

Oliver perdió a Barry, sufrió su perdida y cargo con su duelo. Comprendió su error al alejarse de todos y se entero de la gran verdad que Cisco llevaba consigo. Recupero a su mocoso y le declaro su amor por él.

¿Acaso tiene algo de lógica?

 **¿Chocolate o vainilla?**

 **¿Dulce o salado?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
